1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a flexible heater assembly for an aerospace component. More particularly, the present invention relates to flexible heater assembly for an aerospace component that includes erosion protection and erosion indication in an aerodynamic and ingestion resistant optimized assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
The operating environment of aerospace components, particularly, gas turbine engine components is exceedingly harsh and demanding. The temperatures and liquid water content that the components are exposed to in the path of the air stream through the engine can result is ice accretion. In such environments electro-thermal ice protection systems are needed to protect the engine components from damage caused by ingestion of accreted ice pieces.
Present surface mounted applications to protect gas turbine engine components have drawbacks. The machinable silicone rubbers presently used for such purposes suffer from high erosion. Further, current surface mounted heaters are non-structural and occupy valuable space in the jet turbine engine that is optimally reserved for structural components that would ensure greater structural strength and aerodynamic performance of the engine. Additionally, silicone elastomers with improved erosion resistance used for surface mounted applications are highly detrimental to the life of the rotating jet turbine blades in the event that the adhesive that secures the heater element to the engine component fails. Still further, electrical injuries are a concern for maintenance personnel from hard particle erosion or localized damage, because removal of the silicone layer over the heating element does not cause electrical failure although components are electrically active.
Accordingly there is a need for an surface mounted flexible heater for gas turbine engine applications that offers high erosion resistance, minimum reduction of component structural strength and aerodynamic performance while minimizing its ingestion risk and potential mechanical failure.